1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to certain heterocyclic organic compounds which may be referred to as .alpha.,.alpha.,.alpha.-trisubstituted acetamides and acetonitriles and is more particularly concerned with .alpha.-(1-R-3-azetidinyl)-.alpha.-phenyl-.alpha.-substituted acetamides and acetonitriles, compositions containing the same as active ingredients and methods of using them to control cardiac arrythmia.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The prior art discloses .alpha.-(1-R-3-pyrrolidinyl)-.alpha.,.alpha.-diphenylacetamides (and -acetonitriles) and .alpha.-(1-R-3-pyrrolidinyl)-.alpha.-phenyl-.alpha.-(2-pyridyl)acetamides (and -acetonitriles) in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,192,206; 3,192,210; 3,192,221; 3,102,230, and 4,002,766.